


Atlantis Beanery

by Chibifukurou, jujitsuelf



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis theme park AU, M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day out. The morning light was clear and crisp and beckoned Rodney outside with tempting fingers which slanted onto the floor of the shop. From his position behind the counter he could just see a portion of perfect blue sky, not a single cloud daring to mar it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Beanery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Atlantis Beanery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861679) by [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf). 



> A huge thank you to jujitsuelf for taking on my art on such short notice, and creating such a great universe based on my art.


End file.
